The present invention relates to a fuzzy logic recognition device, and more particularly to a high-speed and high-efficiency fuzzy logic recognition device which is very suitable for fabrication with MOS (Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) technology.
Fuzzy set theory was introduced by Zadeh in the literature "Fuzzy Sets," Inform. Contr., vol. 8, pp. 338-358, 1965. A feature of this theory is that uncertain linguistic information can be handled quantitatively by using membership functions. Advances in the fuzzy set theory have brought about its applications to an extensive field employing digital computers, or binary logic hardware systems. For example, the following papers show that the theory has been effectively applied to automatic controls and expert systems:
(1) L. P. Holmbiad and J. J. Ostergraard, "Control of a Cement Kiln by Fuzzy Logic," in Fuzzy Information and Decision Processes. Amsterdam, The Netherlands: North-Holland, 1982, pp. 389-399.
(2) O. Yagishita, O. Itoh, and M. Sugeno, "Application of Fuzzy Reasoning to the Water Purification Process," Syst. Contr. Japan, vol. 28, pp. 597-604, Oct. 1984.
(3) S. Yasunobu, S. Miyamoto, and H. Ihara, "A Predictive Fuzzy Control for Automatic Train Operation," Syst. Contr. Japan, vol. 28, pp. 605-613, Oct. 1984.
(4) M. Sugeno and K. Murakami, "Fuzzy Parking Control of Model Car," in Proc. 23rd Conf. Decision Contr., 1984, pp. 902-903.
Although fuzzy information processing employing a digital computer is useful for many purposes according to programming, it is not so effective with respect to speed of processing, power dissipation, functional density, design and fabrication cost, and so on. Accordingly, integrated hardware systems peculiar to fuzzy information processing will be needed for real-time use.